josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Alejandrofan3000/The Teen Behind The Username
Self Worth Self worth. It is something that everyone should be able to enjoy, but they don't. For whatever reason, people hate on themselves. I used to be one of these people. I came onto Total Drama Wiki back in late October, after my friend showed me it at school. I had just recently gotten a rusty old relic of a computer, and so I thought, what the hell? That site, I honestly never had problems with, it just seemed rather boring to someone like me, who's more into the lulz. :P Eventually, I found out about camps by accident, and I went there November 21st, 2010. :P My first camp was Fanny's Total Drama High School(In my mind, at least. :P ) and I got used to the whole roleplaying scene. It wasn't until December that I joined TDIFF and months more until I went on Chatango. Every single person I met on Chatango that I strongly remembered, something they did or said changed how I looked at myself. Every single last person. I went from someone who hated themselves so deeply, to someone who loves themself, and who looks at the future with hope instead of....Darkness. For once, I finally feel good about who I truly am. I made this blog to write down every last person who helped me somehow, and what they did or said. Not all are positive, this is why I made this blog here, and not on TDIFF, but if you're on here, it means I won't ever forget you. And to me, that means quite a lot for someone you've probably never met in real life, don't you think? The Long as Heck List This literally is a huge freakin' list, so....Yeah. I may forget some people, but I know I'll finish this dang thing eventually. I'll start with the ones easiest for me to remember. :P TDISeriesFan-Nicknamed TDISFAIL, he taught me to make jokes at your mistakes. Never take a mistake too seriously, or let it consume you. He was just hilarious, and a great friend. MrDaimion-Everyone's gotta know this guy, he's a self proclaimed sex god! ;D But no, MrD showed me that even if you have troubles in your life, you don't have to hate on yourself. MrD has troubles, but I've never seen him blame himself, and I respect that. :3 Sunslicer2-Oh Blade, you showed me that even though we've never seen each others' faces, that you can care deeply for and help someone in need. While he is not the only person to try and help me, I see him like the little brother I always wished I had, and that's saying something. :3 TotalDramaAddict-Orange! :D Addict was a very calm person, with a very serious side. Yet, he was still insanely hilarious and proved that you can be serious yet still have fun. Reddude-ORANGE IS MINE! >:C Reddy's a really nice guy deep down, and he showed me that even though people sometimes have rough edges, it doesn't mean they are bad people. Reddy may sometimes be very adminy and official, but we all know he's very laidback sometimes. :3 Kate4TDWT-Kate is such a good friend of mine, IDEK where to begin. Kate, like Reddy, sometimes has her serious moments, but she was so kind behind it all. Despite the crap to happen to her, Kate was just so sweet sometimes, and it touched my heart. Kate's the reason that I have faith in my friends, even when they're down, because I know how truly wonderful they are when they aren't getting kicked by life when they're down. AJ-Bridgette and DJ fan? After S3? SAY WHA-lol. :P AJ has something in common with other people on this list, but I know him so well for a special reason. AJ is a soccer peep, and I always thought of sporty people as people I wouldn't get along with. Wrong. AJ is just so happy and optimistic, and never talked arrogantly of his own skills, and he redefined my definition of people who play sports. :3 MTDM-RAINBOWS! :D MTDM taught me what true optimism meant, I've never seen MTDM be all sad and down, he's just so epically happy. :3 Toad-The word here is perseverance. :P Toad started out as a nobody writing a story with self drawn characters, and I loved his stories way back then. Toad was a great writer, in my eyes, and I envied his skill. Now, he's a major player on TDIFF, and he never once gave up. He worked hard on all of his characters, the drawings, and he really makes for a wonderfully entertaining read. Toad inspired me to become a writer. :3 OHF-OHF! THE GAME :@ OHF, like Sunny, is a very caring dude, and one of my best wiki friends evar! :D He's immature at times, but he means well, and he's rather very hilarious. He helped me realize that even the funniest of people have problems, and he's the one who got me so interested in helping other people, whether he knows it or not. :P :3 Since I can't think of more positives I want listed this early, I now turn to NEGATIVES....DUN DUN DUN. LF-........Oh god, she taught me not to be a hypocrite, and that's....uh....yeah. XD Fanny-Taught me not to lie to people's faces, it hurts. It also taught me that there are people out there worth less than me. :P (OH SNAP) Wes Freaking Holden-Taught me to never judge someone by how they act online until you REALLY know them. That's.....yeah. XD Now, to happier ones :D Britteh Bear-----I mean........TCF, yeah XD -TCF made me want to do something with my life, somewhat. She does track, she does all kinds of stuffz, and she has a game plan for her life(I hope :P). Plat-Plat taught me not to take everything so seriously, and he also gave everyone winkitis. But I'm still so jelly of all his vacations. :P <~< ~V Nalyd-....Nalyd taught me something very important. Nalyd is a very serious official at times, but he can still make hilarious jokes with Sunshine, and he's a very enjoyable peep to know when off duty. Rex-The whole noobs vs. veterans thing, I never got into. Rex is a fun person once you get past the barriers, and he taught me that even if someone is "classed" differently doesn't mean you are a bad guy. :3 Shadowgeoff-SG improved so much with his writing in such a short time, and while I disliked Keetin, I truly enjoyed his stories, and I miss the time I got to spend with him. :c Sprink-Okay, I know, I've probably said it myself that sometimes he is hailed as the best writer in the universe. It's deserved. Sprink is perhaps one of my favorite writers of all time. He makes his characters so realistic, it's amazing. I write my best every day hoping to meet a standard to myself that he set. Seth and Flame-These two go together because they both bring me to think singer. :P Seth for obvious reasons, Flame because of his descrip for himself in TDF(lol). But besides that, these two are epic peepz and I wish I could talk to them more. :3 Rhonda-STALKER! :@ Rhonda is such an amazingly caring person, and she's so nice and courteous and enthusiastic. I also love her stories, but that's totally off subject. ;) :P Webly-Epic. :3 'Nuff said. 8) But naw, Webly's a really nice friend of mine, and he's just straight up fun to talk to. :3 Shawn-OATMEAL! :@ Oats.....is Oats. :P Someone who taught me not to be so cereal(oatmeal's better breakfast :P ). And now, for the longer ones that are more difficult for me to word. :3 Jay-WIKI MOTHER! :D Jay is just so nice and kind and caring, and I smile every time we talk, she just oozes out happiness. She motivates me to write more efficiently, believe it or not, she and Gideon are just so gifted writers, and I hope to perfect my craft to a level equal of their own when I'm more grown up. :P They are both just so intelligent and great writers, and they can evict feelings in their stories even when the main character is a seagull. :3 Zac-Epic hair, first off. :3 Second, I'm also inspired by him as a writer, because his characterization is just so well done, and the way he goes about it says so much at his writing skill. Zac is a very caring person deep down, and he is epicsauce. :3 Spenstar-The epic dude who's very, very wise. He amazes me with his honesty and overall attitude towards life and what's in it. :P He inspires me with his morals of epicness. :3 ?-Who goes here?.....uh....IDK. It's a mystery. ;) Max, you are a great friend, you randomly keep my spirits up with your hilarity, and I cannot wait for you to FINISH TV DRAM-Finish a story you love, and that will end epically. :3 Dra-Draven, you are such a great friend, and you are random as MrE sometimes. :P You've helped me quite a bit sometimes, and....KEVIN SHOULD HAVE WON I WILL KILL YO-You are a great friend to me, and I won't ever forget what you have done to help me. :3 Ben-Ben used to hate on himself so much, and I just couldn't understand why. This is one of the major reasons I got over my own self hate. Ben is just such an amazing friend, and he's so nice once you get past his crazy exterior. Ben is just such a good friend when you get to know him, it's inspiring. Jake-Jake and I fight quite a bit, but we always got past it. Jake has had a lot of real life problems, and it's because of him that I am more understanding of others now. Jake is a really good friend when you get to know him deep down, and we will always be cat face buddies. :3 Austin-Oh, Austin. As Myscope, you and I terrorized the chatango main room with fighting and other randomness. Then came....an incident I won't mention. :P Nevertheless, you are one of my closest friends of all time evar. :3 You sometimes have problems with your family, problems with others, problems with yourself, but I'll be straight up. I love you like a brother. And I only feel that way for like, six people. :P But no, I never had a large family, and I think of several wikiers very close to me as my family, and you are surely included. :3 You brighten my day even when I'm peeved.. :P And I'm glad to have met you. :3 Our friendship shall last forever, you hear me? Now, if there is anyone I forgot, considering it is 9 am on a school day and I stayed home due to sickness, I'll be sure to add you later. :3 But the final one on this list is.........Well, I'll just write the darn thing. XD Josie Elizabeth Amber (Insert last name here :3 )- Perfection. I was so sure it didn't exist, and then I met you. After leaving wikia due to injury, and me only knowing you as the person Reddy beat in TDA5, the second I met you, I knew you were special... Wes then forcibly married you to me, and we became good friends. As the months went by, we became best friends, and, even more so. It may be cliche, and all that, but I don't care. You were always there for me, and you did your best to help me feel better about myself. You, and Austin, and Snoos, and Sunny, and Max, and Dra, and Jake and Reddy and OHF all helped me at one time or another. You....You redefined the word perfection to me, and I believe you to be. No matter what happens, I promise to always be there for you, and......I....I love you. I'm not afraid to hide it from every single wikier or every person in the world for all I care. I'd shout it from the rooftops, but you know...heights. D: I love you so so much and I want you to know that. :3 <3 That's right, Alfie fell in love with Josie over a wiki marriage. Crazy, right? :P Well, she reciprocrates that, and with this knowledge in my mind, I know that no matter what, we'll get through everything together, eventually. Moving in July 2013 to be with meh Josiekinz. :3 <3 So yeah...Random blog to tell you all what you mean to me..... :3 <3 Category:Blog posts